U.S. Pat. No. 8,041,062 B2 discloses a personal sound system adapted to switching between different input sources according to a priority scheme.
Furthermore, it is known to use other means for providing a telephone signal to a hearing device than by picking-up the acoustic telephone signal by a microphone of the hearing device. For example, it has been proposed to use a T-coil in the hearing device to pick-up the telephone signal. The T-coil is used to transfer the telephone signal via electromagnetic induction to the hearing device. Another known solution is to use data streaming for transferring the telephone signal to the hearing device.
One object of the present invention is to improve intelligibility of sound signals for the hearing device user.